Together Forever
by Aneko-chan
Summary: He is a cold hearted man. She is a woman who hates men. She had to marry him because of her mother’s wishes. They hated each other, until they soon began to fall in love…ExT
1. Chapter 1

**Together Forever**- By Aneko-chan

**Summary:** He was a cold hearted man. She was a woman who hates men. She had to marry him because of her mother's wishes. They hated each other, until they soon began to fall in love…

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. It never will. But the fic belongs to me. This story was removed before but I revised it so I hope you all enjoy!

**A/N:** Well…this is my third fic…I've already made SS fics so now I decided to make one that is whole ET fic! Besides, ET Rocks! My favorite couple in CCS. So I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review! This does NOT, I repeat, does NOT take place in Japan. This place is where women wear long gowns and men wear clothes so much like business. This is in the year 1889.

**Chapter One- Beginning

* * *

**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT!" A female's voice shook the whole mansion.

"Now now Tomoyo…don't be so shocked by all this…" Another female said, trying to calm down the now shocked Tomoyo.

"Why are you telling me this NOW?" Tomoyo, a 20 year old woman with beautiful lilac eyes and soft and loamy violet hair yelled at the older woman. The woman stared at Tomoyo which instantly shut her up.

"Tomoyo, I've told you that you're old enough to marry and you must marry." She said. Tomoyo scoffed at her.

"Mother, I'm twenty years old. I know. But I don't want to marry someone who I've never EVER met before!" She said to her mother. Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother sighed.

"I've chose one that you'll definitely like. His name is Hiiragizawa Eriol. He's the boss of that top famous business company and that's where they do great business. I've decided to fuse our two families together and raise our business!" Sonomi said. Tomoyo gaped at her mother.

"Mother, are you saying you're making me marry a man just for BUSINESS?" She yelled, very shocked. Sonomi shook her head.

"Well…a little bit. But you're twenty years old now Tomoyo and I need you to marry a man who can protect you forever and besides, I've seen him once. He's really handsome. That I'll let you know that." She said, grinning at her daughter. Tomoyo huffed and crossed her arms around her chest.

"I don't CARE if he's handsome or not mother. All I care now is that I'm definitely NOT and NEVER going to marry tha-that Hiiragizawa man!" She said. Sonomi sighed and looked at her daughter's lilac eyes.

"Please Tomoyo? Do this for the whole Daidouji family? And for yourself?" She asked. Tomoyo got upset. She didn't want to marry this Hiiragizawa man. First of all, she hated men. They're all snobby and ugly and they don't think a woman as a person. All they care for is the beauty that a woman has and also their body. She frowned at that. She hated men and that hatred for men is never going to change.

"I-I'll think about it. I'm tired now mother. Let me rest." Tomoyo said as she picked up her long gown and went upstairs to her room. Sonomi sighed.

"Soon daughter, soon you will thank me for engaging you to Hiiragizawa Eriol." She said as she sat on the couch and sipped her coffee.

**Somewhere

* * *

**

"Hm…I've heard you are getting married soon Eriol?" A man's voice said. Then a deep voice replied.

"You can say that." He said, sipping his drink. The man grinned.

"You just want their company's money don't you?" He said. Eriol looked at the man, who still had that emotionless face.

"That's none of your business." He said as he grabbed his work papers and got up from his seat. The man looked at Eriol.

"You're leaving already?" He asked. Eriol looked at him.

"Yes. You're wasting my time. Good bye." He said and left the café. The man sighed.

**back to the Daidouji mansion

* * *

**

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" Her voice shook the mansion again. Sonomi sighed at her daughter's behavior.

"Tomoyo…dear…calm down please." She said as Tomoyo huffed angrily.

"I-I don't think I heard correctly mother, please repeat what you said." She said, sitting back down on the couch. Sonomi repeated her words.

"Tomorrow morning, we will go to the Hiiragizawa mansion to visit your future husband." She said, sighing. Tomoyo tried to calm down but she couldn't.

"MOTHER? How could y-you give me off like that? I haven't agreed to anything! There will be NO marriage! NEVER!" Tomoyo said, her hand wiping the sweat away from her forehead. Sonomi looked up at her daughter.

"Please Tomoyo? Do it for me? And the family?" She asked her again. Tomoyo then looked upset.

"Mother…can't you see? All you care about is your own self while you don't care about my own feelings about what I want to do! Do you really care about the business more than me? Your own daughter?" She asked her mother. Sonomi started feeling guilty.

"I'm doing this for your own good Tomoyo. Please go and meet him." She begged her daughter. Tomoyo gave up.

"Fine fine. I'll go see this future husband of mine…" She grumbled and noisily went back to her room and slammed it. Sonomi gave a worried look towards her daughter.

"I just hope she'll like him…even a little…" She whispered as she sat in the couch sipping her coffee again.

* * *

**End chapter**

**Okay so this is my third fic…I know…I know…this chapter is short…but the next chapter is going to be longer! I promise you that! And Tomoyo is a bit…OOC. But don't mind it. I revised it a little…hope you like this for now… and if you do…then please REVIEW! Second chapter will come soon so please wait for it…and REVIEW or ELSE I won't CONTINUE! Muahahahahaha! P**

**P.S. Remember that this is a fanfic and it has no whatsoever connection to the real CCS episodes or either movies so whatever personality the characters have or how they act doesn't matter, um…unless the author wants to. But this fanfic isn't connected so remember that. Just remember that. **


	2. Bad Meeting

**Together Forever- **By **Aneko-chan**

**Summary:** He was a cold hearted man. She was a woman who hates men. She had to marry him because of her mother's wishes. They hated each other, until they soon began to fall in love…

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. It never will. But the fic belongs to me. This story was removed before but I revised it so I hope you all enjoy!

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm really happy about this. Here's Chapter 2 for all you ET readers!

**Chapter Two- Bad Meeting

* * *

**

The next day Tomoyo and Sonomi traveled to the Hiiragizawa mansion a couple of towns away. After four hours of traveling on train, they finally reached the Hiiragizawa mansion. Tomoyo fumbled around with her gown. She didn't want to meet this future husband of hers. She really didn't want to. She just did it for her mother. Sonomi happily knocked on the door and Tomoyo didn't even say a word. The door opened and a young woman opened the door.

"Is the man of the house there?" Sonomi asked and the young maid nodded and asked them to enter. Tomoyo was shocked for once. This Hiiragizawa mansion was very…neat and well…quiet. One thing that Tomoyo really loves is the quietness of this mansion. It's so peaceful. And another thing she noticed is that there was no maids except for the one that opened the door for them. They were lead to sit down and wait for the maid's lord to come down. Tomoyo and Sonomi sat there all quiet. A few minutes later, a man came down the stairs and Tomoyo looked up at him.

First of all, she never expected him to be _that_ handsome. He had piercing sapphire eyes and wore glasses. His blue bangs have covered some of his eyes which make him more handsome. Tomoyo gulped. She had never expected that this Hiiragizawa Eriol would be so handsome and and…_cute_.

Wait.

Did she just thought that? Tomoyo shook her head and waited for Eriol until he stood opposite of where they sat.

"Good evening Ms. And Mrs. Daidouji." He said and took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo quickly pulled her hand away. Then she noticed Eriol's light smirk. She frowned. Eriol then did the same thing to Sonomi and then sat down on the couch opposite of them.

"Good evening to you too Mr. Hiiragizawa." Tomoyo said, still frowning. Sonomi nudged her on the elbow telling her to smile but Tomoyo couldn't do it. She would never ever smile at this this…man. Eriol smiled and them.

"Well, since this is a fiancee meeting, I guess I should introduce myself." He said and stood up and bowed. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, 21 years old, and the boss of the famous Hiiragizawa business company." He said. Tomoyo still frowned and so she stood up and gave him a curtsy.

"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, 20 years old, and daughter to the mistress of the Daidouji toy company." She said slowly. Eriol and Tomoyo sat back down. Sonomi then looked at them both and smiled. She quickly got up.

"I think I'll take a little walk around the mansion. Is that alright with you Eriol?" She asked. Eriol nodded. Once she was gone Tomoyo started their _interesting_ conversation.

"Don't think that acting all nice and everything will get me so easily." She said, frowning. Then all of a sudden, Eriol's personality changed. His face got emotionless and frowned.

"What do you think? I don't really want to be nice to you anyways. I'm **_never _**nice." He said. Tomoyo glared at him. He glared back.

"Well good. Then it's settled. We won't marry." She said. Eriol shook his head.

"Sorry Daidouji. But I think you'll never have a chance to stop this marriage."

"Why not?" Tomoyo challenged. Eriol smirked.

"Because I asked for your hand in marriage and you _already_ said _yes_." He said. Tomoyo's eyes widened and silently cursed at him. Yes she did say yes to her mother about the marriage but she didn't know that he's such a violent man. She then glared at him.

"Don't expect me to sleep with you on the same bed." She said. Eriol glared at her.

"Me either. We'll sleeping in different rooms after we're married." Tomoyo frowned.

"Fine. I like it better that way. It's better than sleeping on the bed with **_you_**." She said angrily. He smirked.

"Oh Ms. Daidouji! How could you say that to me? Now you've made me upset." He said and smirked even more. Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

_This is getting stupid. _Tomoyo thought. She crossed her arms around her chest and glared at him.

"Uh huh. Whatever you say." She said. Eriol then glared at her.

_She's a fiesty one. _He thought and smirked. _This might be fun. _He was about to speak back until Sonomi appeared on top of the stairs smiling at them both.

"So did you have a good talk?" She asked. Both of them turned their cold and emotionless glares into sweet and gentle smiles and both smiled towards Sonomi.

"Oh we're having such a nice conversation." They both said and gave Sonomi one of their DAZZLING smiles. Sonomi smiled back and looked around.

"I'll go look around other places while you two continue on your talk." She said and walked into one of the big rooms. After she left, the two changed back into their regular cold glares and voices.

"If mother found out you were this cold to people, she wouldn't have let me marry you." Tomoyo started. Eriol took a sip of his coffee and he put the teacup down.

"It doesn't make a difference. I hope you already know why we're marrying." He said. Tomoyo froze. She then glared at him.

"So you're really marrying me for business!" She asked angrily. Eriol looked up with his cold blue eyes.

"Is that what you think of us? Would I marry you for business? Do I look like the kind of person who would marry for business?" He asked coldly, making her flinch. Then she came back to her senses and glared at him.

"Yes. You do seem the kind of person who would do that. Just for business." She said. He closed his eyes and stood up.

"I think that's all for today. I hope you'll look lovely at our wedding, Ms. Daidouji. That's when I'll see you." He said, which shocked Tomoyo and when he stood up, Sonomi got to the bottom of the stairs. When they were about to leave, Eriol gave Tomoyo a kiss on the cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you soon beloved." He said. Tomoyo glared at him and whispered back.

"Well, I'll see you too dear." She said and walked out the house. Sonomi walked out too and that's the end of that day.

The next day…

* * *

"Mother…are you trying to tell me that the wedding's only THREE days AWAY!" Tomoyo said in shock. Sonomi nodded. Tomoyo walked around the room.

"B-but…how're we going to get all the preparations done in three days?" She asked. Sonomi blinked.

"While we're talking, everyone is getting the preparations and the invitations done." She said. Tomoyo's eyes nearly BULGED out. Okay, this never happened to her. First time it happened. She sat back down, holding her head.

"So..you're saying that…everyone is doing the preparations and everything? So we're going to get finished in three days?" She asked. Her mother nodded.

"Tomoyo…dear. You've to try out the wedding dress we have in store for you." Sonomi said. Tomoyo sighed. When she heard 'Wedding dress', her head went up.

"Dress! Isn't that tomorrow?" She asked. Sonomi shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry dear. But we have a lot of things to do these next three days. I hope you try it on in a few hours." She said. Tomoyo sighed.

Life is hard these days.

* * *

Eriol was looking out the window. His whole mansion is dark. He looked out into the open and he could see the Daidouji mansion. But only a little. He smirked. He remembers the conversation. That made him smirk even more.

_She's so interesting. Mrs. Daidouji was right. She's different from the others. _He thought. He still remembers the times when other women around his neighborhood would try to touch him, flirt with him, do anything to get his attention. He frowned in disgust. How he hate women. He doesn't even know what's so good about them that makes men lust for them.

He shook that thought away and closed the curtains. It became dark, only the candles around the place lit up the place. He walked to his table and took the letter. He starts to read it. After that he placed it down. He then closed his eyes and opened it again.

He has to wear a tuxedo. Go play dress up with the bride. Eriol looks at the closed window. Then he gave a small smirk.

_Looks like we're going to see each other soon. Very soon.

* * *

_

**End Chapter**

Oh yeah, someone asked me what OOC means. It means 'Out Of Character'. I hope that answers some of your questions.

Now..PLEASE review! I'll be waiting for you nice reviews. xDD


End file.
